


Sensory Overload

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Fingering, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Farrell x Jeremy Renner, multiple orgasms. Collin sets himself challenge to make Jeremy come as many times as possible. And then he’ll probably make him come more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anon's prompt over at Tumblr.

When Colin said _handcuffs under the bed_ , Jeremy hadn’t actually thought he was serious. And yet here he was, his wrists handcuffed to each other behind his back, legs spread wide around Colin’s waist. He’s naked, again. Colin has all his clothes on. _Again_.

 

“Jeremy, you’re 41.” Colin said, as if age was an obvious thing to talk about when he had two fingers shoved up his ass. “How many times do you think you could come before you pass out?” _Oh, no way._ Jeremy wanted to yell at him, but any noise he made was lost behind the thick rubber ball gag. “I think we should find out.” Colin grinned like the Cheshire Cat, hooking his fingers to press down hard on the bundle of nerves inside him.

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but toss his hips and groan in need. It was the third time he was having anal sex, and he still couldn’t get used to the sheer sensation of having his prostate stimulated. It didn’t help that Colin was an expert at it, teasing relentlessly by brushing across it or rubbing circles around it, and then pressing unforgivingly down on it until Jeremy couldn’t do much but writhe helplessly and moan.

 

Jeremy’s erection lied untouched as Colin squeezed more lube onto his fingers and slid in three fingers. “Mm.” Colin whispered, his Cheshire-Cat grin growing wider. “I wish you could feel this. You ever finger yourself?” Jeremy glared, and Colin laughed. “You should try it. I think you’d get more out of it than just pulling your cock. The first finger’s a little hard, because you’re not used to this yet, and I use a lot of extra lube just so I can get past your ass trying to push me back out. The second goes in a lot easier, but the third, god damn.” Colin grinned, pressing three broad fingers hard onto Jeremy’s prostate, and Jeremy screamed. “It’s a little too much for you still, isn’t it, brother?” Colin bent down to lap at Jeremy’s collarbone. “Your ass clenches tight around me, and I can feel your insides shaking. You want it, you want me to finger you like this, but your body is just _so tight_.”

 

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut. Colin talking to him like he was some BDSM slut shot shivers down his spine, and Jeremy tried to push it away, mostly because he wasn’t one. There was no way he enjoyed this, having his legs spread for another man, taking another man’s fingers and cock inside his ass, and even worse, taking _orders_ during sex. He was supposed to hate this spread position, being so open and vulnerable. He felt exposed to the most intense degree. He was supposed to hate it.

 

But the problem was that he didn’t. And he was so hard, harder than he’d ever been fucking a woman. He was hard because he had his legs spread for another man – a man who he called his _brother_ – and had that same man’s fingers up his ass.

 

Jeremy had no time to think about it – his thoughts scattered when three fingers pulled all the way out and shoved back inside, jabbing into his prostate. His scream was muffled behind the rubber gag. Colin clicked his tongue. “Thinking about other things when I’m fingering you, Renner?” Colin whispered above him. “I think I’m being too nice, then.”

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened. _No, no!_ But before he could either protest or brace himself, Colin resumed his thrusting, pulling his fingers completely out and then shoving them back in, ramming the digits straight into his prostate. Jeremy’s mind whitened as Colin jabbed, stroked, pressed, circled, and even managed to pinch his prostate between his index and middle finger. And Jeremy’s hips tossed off Colin’s lap and he keened against his gag as he came.

 

He came back down hard, panting and barely able to see clearly. Colin looked smug. “So fucking gorgeous.” He whispered. “I’m going to be able to jack off to this video for _years_.”

 

The video. Jeremy’s eyes flickered over to the video recorder at the side of the bed, its blinking red light a definite indication that it was filming. Jeremy knew he should be worried – if this video got out to anyone at all, it would mean the end of his career. End of Colin’s career. End of their everything. But Colin wasn’t stupid, and most of all Colin was _possessive._ Colin wouldn’t share this video with anyone else only for the sole reason that they’d get to see Jeremy writhing and screaming and being fucked, which was, Colin had made it clear, only for him to see.

 

“Now…” Jeremy wished Colin would think after he pulled his fingers out. His body was overly sensitive from his recent orgasm and his insides were throbbing, quivering around Colin’s fingers. He tried to push the fingers out himself with no success, and Colin chuckled. “I like it in here.” He whispered, kissing Jeremy’s lips. “I like feeling you thumping around me after you come. You squeeze so tightly when you come, you know that?”

 

No, Jeremy had not. How could he? He tried to glare, but it was lost when Colin pinched his sensitive prostate once more and he groaned wantonly instead. “I want to ungag you.” Colin announced. “I want to hear every noise you make. But this is such a pretty picture. I like you gagged. I wish I had a ring gag. Then I’d see you gagged _and_ hear you scream at the same time. Remind me to buy one for next time.”

 

 _You’re insane_ , Jeremy wanted to snap, _if you think I’ll remind you to buy me a gag._ Colin didn’t ungag him, but he pulled his fingers out with an embarrassing squelch that made Jeremy’s cheeks burn. “I’m gonna flip you over.” Colin warned, and Jeremy scrambled to accommodate his knees to brace himself as Colin helped him turn over. The new position was awkward, with him on his stomach but his hips still on Colin’s lap and his legs still around his waist. And it made him feel even more vulnerable, with his ass propped up for Colin’s view.

 

He felt the cool dribble of lube down the part of his ass, and expected fingers, but a low buzzing sound filled the room. He panicked and was about to thrash, but Colin pressed a firm hand down on his back and something blunt and cold and very much vibrating into him and he froze. “Relax, Jeremy.” Colin whispered, his hand massaging Jeremy’s lower back. “Come on, let it in.” Colin pressed forward and Jeremy flinched when he felt the vibrator start sliding inward. He struggled, but Colin kept a firm hand over his back. “It’s small. Barely four inches long and maybe an inch and a half thick. Vicious little thing, though. Level one of the vibrating step. We’re gonna move up to five soon.”

 

Jeremy really did _not_ need a description of a vibrator inside him, and he twisted and bucked, trying to move it from where it was lodged so that the tip was just barely tickling his prostate. But Colin held firm, and he chuckled when Jeremy whimpered. “How’s it feel? Pretty solid?” Colin’s hair brushed along Jeremy’s spine as he pressed kisses on his back. Colin gripped the end and started to pull it slowly back out, and then pushed it back slowly. He repeated the process until Jeremy was canting his hips backward, begging desperately for more sensation. “All right, then. Level two.”

 

To be honest, Jeremy barely felt the difference between one and two. All he knew was he needed _more right now_. His cock was weeping again, smearing precum over Colin’s legs, and Jeremy writhed on Colin’s lap, trying to achieve more friction. Colin chuckled and shifted, folding his legs so that Jeremy’s cock hung in the empty space in between his legs and he couldn’t move. “I want you to come with just your ass. You’ll appreciate it later, Renner, when I’m jacking you off and you’d be so sensitive that it’d hurt.” Jeremy whined around his gag as Colin’s lazy in and out sped up just a fraction more, pressing slightly harder onto his prostate. Jeremy buried his face in the sheets below and rubbed his cheek on them, keening and trying to thrust back onto the vibrator to press hard into his prostate.

 

 _Please_ , he screamed, but it came out muffled around the gag. And then he actually screamed when suddenly the vibrating sped up intensely and it shoved completely inside him, pressing it hard onto his prostate and sending his legs kicking. Colin kept him down with a firm hand but Jeremy fought against it, keening at the unrelenting wave of sensations. Colin was saying something, but Jeremy barely heard him.

 

He _did_ hear the chuckle as the vibrator was pulled out slowly, clearing his head a little. It was shoved inside again and his body tossed clear off Colin’s lap as Colin thrust the toy in and out. It took longer than Jeremy could bear for him to orgasm straight into the space made by Colin’s legs and he shook helplessly as it overtook him in waves and waves.

 

“You did good.” Colin whispered, tugging the still-vibrating menace out of him and tossing it somewhere it landed with a thud. Colin let Jeremy off his lap and Jeremy couldn’t even care that he was lying in a puddle of his own semen because he was completely spent. “But we’re not done yet. That was only twice.”

 

Not done yet? Jeremy raised a tired head. He wanted nothing more than for Colin to take the cuffs off and let him sleep, but apparently Colin had different ideas. Jeremy heard clinks of something metal, so he twisted his head to see Colin, and blanched. Colin grinned. _No way._ He struggled weakly, but Colin pushed a hand under his hips and forced him on his knees so he was kneeling with his ass in the air. “Five beads.” Colin hummed. “They’re a little big, but by the end of the night you’re gonna be taking bigger things.”

 

 _Bigger things?!_ Jeremy eyed the metal balls – and they were balls, not beads. Colin held two in his hand, and they were big enough that he could just barely hold them. Jeremy whimpered and shook his head. Things were moving too fast. It was only his third time, damn it, and the first two times he’d just taken Colin’s cock, which was big enough by itself. “You can take it.” Colin whispered, and squeezed a generous amount of lubrication onto the first bead-ball.

 

 _No, I really can’t_ , was the first thing Jeremy thought as the cold metal pressed onto him. It was heavy, Jeremy realized, and he tried to struggle against it. Colin gripped his thigh, keeping him in place. “You can take it.” Colin repeated gently, stroking circles onto his thigh. “Relax for me.” Jeremy tried, really damned did, but the thought of having five huge metal balls shoved up his ass wasn’t at all comforting.

 

But Colin didn’t pull back – he pushed harder until the already stretched muscles gave way, and Jeremy gasped when he felt the widest part of the ball push past him, and the rest was sucked into his body. He trembled, feeling the ball heavy and cold inside him. “There’s one.” Colin chuckled, pushing an index finger deep inside to push the ball through. Jeremy felt like vomiting through his gag.

 

Colin gave him no time to rest and a second ball was pushed through. This one went slightly easier, as the muscles had already given way to one of the same size, and Jeremy shivered violently when he felt the first ball rest densely against his prostate, pressing down on it with its sheer weight. He felt a dull throb of pleasure that choked him more than anything else, and when Colin pushed a finger through his anus, the ball slid past his prostate and Jeremy whimpered at the loss. “Two.” Colin pressed a kiss onto his tailbone. “You’re doing so good.”

 

The third ball sliding inside had the second ball resting solidly on his prostate, and when Colin pushed the third one in as deep as his index finger would let him, it rolled slightly off, and remained teasingly on the edge, causing Jeremy to writhe and twist. Colin squeezed his ass. “Stay still.” Colin ordered, and Jeremy felt the cool of the fourth ball pressing against him. “You might feel a little full after this one.”

 

Colin had been wrong. Jeremy’s body refused to take any more than half the ball in, and Jeremy trembled as the puckered flesh bit down on the middle of the fourth ball, unable to take any more or let it out because Colin was pushing. _I can’t take anymore_ , Jeremy screamed around the gag, but Colin pushed harder, and the fourth ball squeezed inside. Jeremy panted and moaned and writhed, gripping the sheets below him and dripping sweat onto them.

 

He didn’t know if it was the shape or the size or the weight, but having four metal balls inside him made him nauseous and it felt like his intestines were being pushed out of his mouth. He was _not_ going to be able to take a fifth one. He shook his head desperately and cried around his gag when Colin, chuckling lightly, brought the fifth one to his ass. “Shh. Relax.” Colin reached around and rubbed Jeremy’s stomach. “You’re so tense, that’s why they won’t go in. You gotta relax for me, Jeremy. You’ve got four, you’re doing so good. Let’s put them all in.”

 

Jeremy shook his head again, more forcefully this time, but Colin didn’t back down. He pushed, hard, and the last ball started to push its way inside, slowly. Jeremy gave a dry heave, feeling like his guts were being twisted all in the wrong way. He knew he was overreacting, but the balls were giving him too many different sensations and he didn’t like any one of them. Colin kissed and cooed at him but didn’t let go of the pressure, and Jeremy felt the balls press tightly together, pushing his colon outward as they started to overlap, and felt the final ball slip fully inside. He keened.

 

“Keep it in there. You’re so good. Keep them in there. All of them.” Colin rubbed his shoulders. “Let’s try sitting up. Don’t let anything drop, Jeremy, or I’ve got a bigger set.” Jeremy clenched tightly at the gentle threat, and he attempted to sit up. Colin pressed a hand under his stomach and massaged it as Jeremy attempted, but he had to stop midway. It was all too much, beads pressing into him on all sides and threatening to slide in and out even though they were fully lodged. He shook his head, sweat dripping from his temple to chin to bed sheets, and Colin licked his neck. “I’ll help you. Come on, Renner.” Colin pressed a hand below, keeping the beads in place so Jeremy no longer had to clench over them, and pushed him up slowly.

 

Colin grinned once Jeremy was sitting with his legs folded beneath him. “Perfect.” He cooed. “Now give me them back.”

 

 _What_? Jeremy twisted his head to stare wide-eyed at Colin, and Colin nibbled at his neck. “Push.” Colin instructed. “Give them back to me.” _No way._ Jeremy tries to glare and struggle, but Colin holds him firm and bites the back of his neck. “ _Now_ , Renner. I’m not pulling them out for you, so they’re gonna stay in there until you push them out yourself. ”

 

Jeremy forced his body to relax, but the metal balls lay heavily against his entrance from the inside but made no move to slide out like he thought they would when he was sitting up. Colin chuckled, his hand kneading Jeremy’s back. “You’re gonna have to push them out, Jeremy. They’re too big to slip out by themselves. Come on. Push.”

 

Jeremy keened but flexed his lower abdomen, feeling too much like he was doing something else entirely as his anal muscles fought the extrusion of something too large. He let out a choked sob around the gag as the first ball fell out with a wet squelch and he trembled, panting and leaning sideways onto Colin. “Shh. You’re doing good. Come on, there’re four left.”

 

The first one hung heavily out of him, tugging on the others to make him feel like his insides were falling out with it, but not enough to actually tug the rest of the beads out. He trembled and squeezed his eyes shut as he flexed again, letting out a heavy gasp when the second one popped back the ring of muscle with another wet sound. He shook his head, already exhausted, but Colin grinned and rubbed his lower back. “Three more. Go on. You’re doing so good. Come on.”

 

Jeremy gritted his teeth against the rubber ball and clenched his cuffed hands into tight fists and forced the next two out without rest. Before he could go along for the last one, Colin pushed his upper body down. “Good. Good. That’s good, Jeremy. See? I knew you could do it. Now I want you to take a deep breath for me.” Jeremy inhaled deeply through his nose. “Now let it out.” Jeremy started to, but it caught in his throat and he let out a scream instead when Colin pushed in the latest bead back inside him. Jeremy struggled and screamed and thrashed, but Colin kept an arm firmly fasted around his waist as he pushed the beads back in. Jeremy fell to his side, shaking and panting. “Come on, Jeremy. Hips up.”

 

Colin forced him into the position again, and Jeremy wondered if Colin was going to make him push them back out again. “Mm. Good position for the camera.” Jeremy flinched and tenses, his ass clenching tight onto the beads inside him. He had completely forgotten about the video. He tried to twist so he could see the camera and move away from it, but suddenly his thoughts were bleached white and he could do nothing but scream.

 

His ass widened and clenched and widened and clenched impossibly fast four times in a row as Colin hooked his fingers in the ring that was at the end and _yanked_. He was coming onto the sheets below him, but all he could do was let the orgasm crash onto him like a tidal wave, washing away everything.

 

He must have passed out, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was on his back on crisp, fresh sheets, and he had no memory of Colin changing the sheets or flipping him on his back. He also realized that the gag was no longer between his lips, and his hands were no longer cuffed to each other. But the last ball-bead that Colin hadn’t yanked out still remained inside him, and the rest were lying on the bed between his legs. “Hey.” Colin said, brushing his fingers through his hair.

 

“How long…” His jaw felt sore for being forced apart for too long, and his teeth was throbbing from biting too hard on the rubber gag. He rubbed his chin.

 

“A little over ten minutes.” Colin kissed the top of his head. “Ready for the second half?”

 

“ _The second half_?” Jeremy repeated, his eyes wide. “You’re not satisfied with what we just did? My lips hurt. My cheeks hurt. My dick hurts. My ass hurts. I came three times.”

 

Colin hummed in agreement, still pressing kisses onto Jeremy’s head. “Only three.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tie you up or gag you again. Come on. If you’re coherent enough, get up on your knees. I’ll tug out the last one for you.”

 

Jeremy meant to protest, to refuse and to kick Colin between the balls. He found himself kneeling, supporting his weight with shaky legs and arms. Cool lubricant dribbled down the crack of his ass again and he shivered. “Why couldn’t you have taken it out while I was out?”

 

“Because then you couldn’t feel it.” Colin answered, kissing his tailbone again. “I’ll take it slow. Don’t want you to pass out or come from this one.” He pulled gently, tugging and coaxing the ball out with generous amounts of lubricant. Jeremy wondered how it must have looked, his ass stuck onto the ball until the moment it popped out of him, and buried his head in his arms. “It looks obscene.” Colin whispered, chuckling as if he’d read Jeremy’s thoughts. “I wish I could take a close-up, but this will do.”

 

Jeremy moaned as the ball popped out of him and fell to the bed below. He felt Colin’s finger slide in easily and poke around. “Nice and loose.” Colin chuckled. “Good. Ready for the next bit?”

 

No, Jeremy thought. “Yes.” He said. Colin chuckled and pressed more kisses onto his tailbone.

 

“Breathe in.” Jeremy did immediately. “Now out. Slowly. And keep breathing out. Don’t stop until it’s all the way in.” Until what was all the way in? Jeremy thought he should be panicking, but with the gag and the handcuffs off, he felt much calmer. He nodded and slowly started to let his breath out. Something blunt and heavy – another vibrator? – pressed against him, and started to slide inside. It was ridged, grooved every inch or so and his body quivered as he clenched tightly around it. His breath hitched a few times, but every time it did Colin paused, let him take another breath in, and pushed in again when he started to breathe out.

 

Jeremy didn’t know if Colin was taking it slowly or if the toy was just gigantic, but it seemed to take ages to lodge inside him. “It’s thinner than the vibrator and the beads, but slightly longer. It won’t rest on your prostate, but it sure does reach deep, doesn’t it?” Jeremy could only nod wordlessly as he tried to steady himself. “Talk to me. Tell me what it feels like. I want to _hear_ you.”

 

“So full.” He croaked, wincing. “It’s so big. It’s like touching the back of my throat. Pushing my guts out of my mouth.”

 

Colin chuckled again and kissed his tailbone, again. Jeremy heard the unzipping of pants and rustling of clothes, and Colin draped himself over Jeremy, his hot and heavy cock pressing against Jeremy’s ass. “Flip over onto your back.” He instructed. Jeremy did cautiously, but the dildo inside him shifted mercilessly anyway. He managed to lie down on his back and Colin kissed him, his hands twisting nipples before they rubbed at Jeremy’s soft cock. “You never sucked cock before, have you? Ah, well. You’ll learn.” Colin hoisted himself over and Jeremy found himself a face full of angry red cock, and he twisted his head away. “Take it in your mouth, Jeremy.” Colin instructed. “Do the best you can. You’re gonna suck me off until I come, anyway.”

 

Jeremy wanted to protest. He was just starting to deal with having things shoved up his ass. Having to suck dick was another thing entirely. But Colin was already mouthing his own. It took time for his exhausted body to get hard again, but Colin was patient as Jeremy took cautious licks at the veined flesh hanging on his face.

 

Colin didn’t smell putrid or anything, so Jeremy guessed he had taken time to clean himself, and he cautiously flattened his tongue against the stem. Colin groaned above him, shooting sparks of pleasure through Jeremy’s own spine as the vibrations rolled through his own cock. Jeremy tried to think about what he’d liked when he was getting blowjobs, and he cautiously raised his hands to grip Colin’s cock at the base and angle it so he could take the head into his lips. Colin groaned throatily above him, hips trembling in exertion from something.

 

Oh. Jeremy blinked. Holding back from thrusting into his mouth. Jeremy took that gratefully as he explored. Sucking cock wasn’t horrible, he decided, as long as Colin wasn’t shoving his cock down his throat or anything. He took the head, flattened his tongue along its base and sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks. Colin shouted above him and he shuddered. “Fuck.” Colin rumbled. He sat up and pulled his cock out from Jeremy’s lips and he sat back, leaning himself against the headboard. “I want to see you suck my cock. Flip over.” Jeremy flipped back onto his stomach and took Colin’s cock into his mouth again. “Fuck. _Yes_. Ass up. I want your ass in the air.”  
  


Jeremy obeyed quietly again, focused more on sucking Colin off and actually making him come. Colin groaned above him and he looked up. Their eyes met and Colin smirked. “Keep your eyes on me.” Colin instructed. “God, Renner. You look like you came straight out of porn. Keep your eyes on me.” Jeremy did, more because he was fascinated with Colin’s face as he let pleasure wash over him than actually listening to Colin’s orders. He pulled away just fast enough as Colin’s hips bucked and semen landed on his cheek and his neck.

 

He made a face. “Fuck.” He sat up fast – and then regretted it when the dildo pushed deeper into him. He rubbed at the white liquid and Colin caught his hands, smiling lazily before he could wipe his hands on the sheets below.

 

“Try it.” Colin said, his free hand slowly fisting his erection back to life.

 

“No.”

 

“Come on, Renner. You never know.” Colin was right, yeah, but Jeremy still was ways off from tasting semen. He shook his head resolutely and Colin sighed and let his hand go. He rubbed his hands on the sheets and then Colin pushed him back over, pushing his shoulders down and keeping his ass in the air. “I was going to make you come again.” Colin said, fishing out another bottle of lubricant from the drawer. “But your blowjob is good enough. Plus, I think it’s high time I got to fuck you.”

 

Jeremy couldn’t help the pleased _yes_ as it hissed out of his lips. Colin snickered and Jeremy heard the lubricant bottle expel the gel, and then the dildo was pulled out of him in one swift movement. “Fuck me.” Jeremy whispered, pushing his hips backward. He didn’t give a damn about how he looked anymore.

 

“Gladly.” Colin hissed back, gripping Jeremy’s hips, and he surged forward, burying himself deep inside, and Jeremy keened because it was so good. He canted his hips backward, meeting Colin’s thrust.

 

“Wait.” He whispered. “Wait, wait. Please. I just.. I just want to feel you inside for a second. For a second.” Colin stilled inside him and he bent over, draping his chest over Jeremy’s back and pressing skin tightly to skin. Jeremy shuddered as he breathed. Colin’s cock felt heavy, hot and solid inside him, throbbing with life the way the vibrator and the beads and dildo hadn’t. It pulsed with blood, with heat so hot Jeremy thought he would have gotten burned, but he sighed and pulled forward again before snapping his hips back, and Colin was thrusting into him again impossibly fast.

 

Each thrust crashed into his prostate before sliding deep inside him and Jeremy screamed at each in thrust and keened at every out thrust. “Fuck.” He sobbed. “More. Harder. God damn it, Colin. _Harder_.” Colin laughed above him and his face quickened with more force behind each thrust that sent Jeremy not only to scream but also to thrash and he was vaguely aware of tears running down his cheeks. He wasn’t in pain, but every one of his senses was overwhelmed and he could do nothing but let his body take over.

 

He was vaguely aware of some kind of warmth shooting inside him, and Colin softening, but Colin picked up almost immediately and Jeremy let him. Colin’s hand snuck down and tugged almost violently on his erection and Jeremy thrust his hips wantonly, down into Colin’s hand and up into his cock and he rocked back and forth, screaming and sobbing and drooling until he came for the fourth time. Colin hissed above him and Jeremy felt another hot spurt inside him as he collapsed, boneless, his hips only held up by Colin’s hands.

 

Colin slid out and rolled over. Jeremy was breathing shallowly, his eyes almost shutting and his consciousness drifting when a sharp, cold bite at his throbbing ass brought him back. “Wha…” He lifted his head and saw Colin grinning like the Cheshire cat, holding a bowl of ice in one hand.

 

“Who said we were done, baby?”


End file.
